


Practice Makes Perfect

by The_Writing_Hero_Ghostwriter



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writing_Hero_Ghostwriter/pseuds/The_Writing_Hero_Ghostwriter
Summary: You find yourself frustrated over your lack of improvement during training, only for Eragon to comfort you and help you find your confidence.
Relationships: Eragon Shadeslayer/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Practice Makes Perfect

"Dammit!"

You fell onto your back, lying in the soft grass as you glared up at the sky, chest heaving in effort. This had been the tenth time you had failed during sparring, unable to remember the proper stances while in the heat of combat.

Eragon sheathed his blade, walking over to your tired form. "You were doing fine," he said. "Don't let yourself get frustrated over failure. You're still learning."

You turned your head away, unwilling to meet his gaze as your face became hot with embarrassment. You had just had a tantrum in front of your teacher. . .

Despite knowing how childish it was, you couldn't ignore the frustration welling inside of you. You had promised him when you two were first introduced that you wouldn't disappoint him as a student, but no matter what you did you felt like a failure. His teachings so often alluded you, both in mental and physical capacity. To put it bluntly, you were embarrassed. It was hard not feeling like you were stupid ot weak, especially when this stuff came so easily to him and the others,  _ especially _ while you were constantly surrounded by Elves who made it a point to act so goddamn superior all the time.

"(Name)," Eragon said softly, getting your attention. "Talk to me. Bottling up your emotions won't help you."

He was right, you  _ knew _ he was right. But, when wasn't he? He always seemed like he knew the answer to everything, despite not being much older than yourself. It was as if he had been alive for much longer than he actually was, as if he had experienced several centuries within the span of two decades. From everything you heard about him though, you couldn't say that feeling was entirely wrong.

You sat up, crossing your legs underneath you. He sat in front of you, waiting patiently for you to talk. When you knew he wasn't going to drop it, you sighed and said, "I don't feel like I'm making any progress. I've been here for a year now and I'm hardly any better than I was when I first arrived. I feel like I'm letting you down," you admitted.

Eragon knew all too well the frustration you were feeling, he had experienced it many times himself. It was suffocating, and it was hard not to feel like you were trapped with no way to claw your way out of the pit of supposed mediocrity.

"You're not letting me down. In fact, I'm proud of you for keeping at it even though you feel the way you do. It shows a level of maturity. You're being too hard on yourself. When you first came here, you could barely hold a sword right, and now you're able to keep up with me."

"But I haven't won yet," you lamented. "I've never once even hit you."

"It's not about winning, it's about growing. I felt the same way you did when I was first starting out, everyone does, but just like an artist can't produce masterpieces with their first painting, you cannot expect to be at my level within your first year of training."

When you didn't reply, he sighed. He wondered if this was how Brom or Oromis felt while having to find a way to encourage their students. He wanted to help you, and he fretted over whether or not he was saying the right things.

"Do you remember your first lesson? I taught you the importance of patience, but now I see I failed to impress the importance of self care. Would you chide your dragon for not being farther along with their training?"

"No, of course not!" You exclaimed, appalled that he would even suggest such an idea.

"Then why are you so hard on yourself? Treat yourself like you would treat your partner. If you wouldn't say it to them, don't say it to yourself. Understand?"

His words echoed in your mind and immediately, you felt as though a weight was lifted off your chest. It made a lot of sense. How could you be expected to be a good warrior, a protector even, if you weren't kind to yourself?

"I think I understand, master. . .thank you for helping me. I'll do better," you said as you assured him with a gentle smile.

He returned your smile. "I know you will, you always do. Now do you want to go another round?" he asked, offering his hand to you as he stood up.

You took it gladly and he pulled you to your feet with ease. Your smile turned to a confident grin, feeling a newfound rush of energy flood into you as you grabbed your sword, getting into position.

"Yeah. And this time, I'll land a hit for sure!"

Eragon laughed, pleased with your confidence. He moved a few paces back before unsheathing his blade, guarding the edges once more before raising it in preparation for the match.

You stared each other down, and you felt a tinge of doubt needle it's way back into your thoughts, but you closed your eyes and took a deep breath to compose yourself. All of the background noise faded away, leaving you with a feeling of inner peace as you relaxed your muscles. You opened your eyes and gave Eragon a nod, which he returned in kind. After a beat, you rushed forward.

Your swords clashed and you felt the familiar jolt in your arm, the shock of the impact dissipating through your body like a shot of electricity. Your heartbeat picked up and you could feel your senses become heightened by the rush of combat.

The two of you moved in unison, the metallic clangs of your swords creating the music to which you both danced to, the rhythm becoming ingrained in your very being.

_ One two three four _

_ One two three four _

After a while, you no longer had to think about your movements. You allowed your body to relax, and you did not act, simply reacted.

You almost didn't notice it when the music stopped, and you found yourself face to face with Eragon, both of you panting from the effort. He cracked you a grin and you looked dowm, seeing your blade pressed against his neck. You had won.


End file.
